America's hero
by witchabell13
Summary: this was based off an roleplay in progress with my friend on facebook and this will have 2p!hetalia and i hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

america leaned in the door way to the meeting room. he looked as if he would fall asleep, he dropped her rather large stack of notes.

Arthur was bickering with France as usual. as he noticed that someone had dropped their walked over to him and said "do you need help?" and smiled."Um, yes, please." he had said. Arthur had helped him and had offered him to sit next to him in the meeting. France starred in shocked that Arthur had a america sitting next to them.


	2. chapter 2

as he sat and wait for meeting to stop he talk to flying mint bunny as he got many weird looks he thought "why are they staring?"he looked at him also. "Are you okay?"he let this roll off his back. It's not like he could judge, he had voodoo dolls. Germany had called the meeting to and end. and Arthur had asked america if he wanted to go out for tea."I'd love to, dear." he smiled. Arthur smiled back as they headed to get some let his arms dangle by his sides. he had thrown out his notes so he didn't have to carry had finally had reached the tea shop and they sat down near the took his jacket off. he ordered strawberry infused tea and some strawberry short had ordered some tea and some scones "these scones are delicious they must be gorment!" the waiter told him there just normal scones. Arthur had smiled as the petite plate was placed on the table with her cake. he loved strawberry so much. he ate some of the whipped cream and there was a little dab left on his nose. Arthur smiled and handed her a napkin and had started a conversation about tea and manners.


	3. Chapter 3

he sipped on her dainty tea cup and listened. Arthur noticed time had passed and it was already 6 00. Arthur offered to walk him accepted his offer. "You know... Your very polite..." he smiled."thank you" he blushed and together they contemplated on holding his hand, or saying something sweet, but he did had reached america's house and said there goodbyes Arthur want to tell him but he decided not bit his lip before he said good bye. "S-see you at work then?""yeah" and walked off he thought of the day and thought "ill never forget this day" as he left for his looked out the window and watched him leave. When he was sure he was far enough, he held a throw pillow close to his chest and squealed into it. he took out her voodoo of her mother who was Dead, and talk to it about his entire day. Arthur sighed he was finally home he was hoping to get to see america again Arthur muttered "best day ever".The next morning he got ready to go to the meeting. america wore a suit because he was so got to the meeting and was overjoyed when he saw America he sat down next to him and smiled and blushed. he had much less notes then the meeting went on he talked to america. She replied sweetly, she didn't care that she was missing half the giggled and ignored Germany. eventually the meeting was ended cause Belarus was chasing Russia. he watched as Belarus chased Russia meeting room was a mess and in mass shrugged, picked up her notes and asked Arthur if he'd like to go out for lunch."sure"Arthur held the door for him as they left the distorted meeting room."where do you want to go eat?" Arthur asked."We could just go to the pub down the street. he nodded in its direction."sounds fine with me".When he walked, his hands swung by his had arrived and had sat ordered fish and chips. Arthur had got some alcohol ((we all now he cant handle his alcohol)).he looked at him, thinking it was a bit early for drinking, but didn't say a had drank less than a bottle of beer and was talking to the sighed and ate his continued to talk to the wall and eventually fell."Arthur- please- not in public-" he tried picking him up but Prussia burst in and said FREE BEER! Arthur was not happy. he let go of Arthur due to the sudden had flipped Prussia off and continued to talk to the wall. "Ugh... This was supposed to be a nice outing- and now he's talking to a wall!" america held his head in his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur walk up to america and said "sorry?i'm not supposed to drink.""I can see why..," he sighed and payed the bill for the two of them.**the next day**Arthur couldn't remember much from the other day and got ready for the got ready sluggishly. When he walked into the meeting room he plopped onto his seat. Arthur had just got to the meeting and saw america. he had waved to saluted back.

he had sat down next to her then all of the sudden the 2ps burst looked slightly 2p!america pushed Germany and said "you are all being held hostage!"america looked up as these strange people (2!ps) filled the half empty spots in the meeting room. Arthur wonder "who the hell are these people?" the 2ps wonder around trying to find there 1p. a man in a bomber jacket approached America. She looked like America, but his eyes were a dark crimson colour, and he was extremely rude, he shoved people out of his a man in a pink vest came up to sealand "do you want a cupcake poppet?" sealand instantly grabbed a cupcake and bit into it. sealand passed man grabbed America's shoulder and spun him around roughly. "Oy, your my 1P." She flicked America. "What does that mean?" America rubbed his forehead. Arthur starred at the passed out sealand on the the pink vested man grabbed Arthur and said "i'm your 2p Oliver"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Olipop~" America's 2p cooed. "Can I take care of this one? As in-" he made the decapitation gesture as she grabbed America by her shirt.

Arthur glared at 2p!america and in return got a painful slap from 2p!america.

"Now- where was I?" 2p!america took a dagger from his pocket. "By the way, my name is Al."

Arthur told Al to put the knife away but he did not listen

he held America by his neck, threatening to cut him.

"don't do it!" Arthur yelled trying to get the knife away

Al stumbled a little and bent down to grab the knife he had dropped. he pulled America down with him, practically choking him.

Arthur tackled Al and got the knife from him

America was tossed to the side, he hit her head on the table.  
"Ooo~ a feisty one, eh?" Al scoffed.

all of a sudden the world went black.

America rubbed his head and his vision came into focus as both Al and Oliver advanced toward him. he screeched

the meeting room was in chaos all the 1ps were tied up.

America back up to the wall as Al held the knife to his neck. "Shh- baby, time to go to sleep~" he taunted her.

Arthur woke up he was tied up and against the wall ((the wall betrayed him D:))

America closed his eyes, who would save him? Everyone was tied up.

Arthur struggled to get out but he couldn't.

Al pressed the blade into his neck, drops of blood dripped down as he screamed.

Al still had the knife in America's neck. America cried as more blood dripped down his neck and onto the floor.

Arthur was able to trip Al and had tried to help America but didn't know how to help

America tried pushing Al off of him. America screamed and yelled abgerly as he finally pushed Al off, and was kicking him to a bloody pulp. he stuck the heal of his leather boot in Al side and exhaled.

Arthur was glad that America was okay but they still had to worry about all the other 2ps

he back kicked 2p Alfred that grabbed his arm. he kneed him in the nuts, and pushed him over onto the floor.

Arthur quickly began to hurt all the 2ps he could

he took Al's knife and cut everyone out.

they all attack afters hours of battle the meeting room was a bloody mess

he leaned his back on the wall as he held his side, he was hit by 2p Alfred's bat of nails.

Arthur saw what happened he was outraged he beat 2p america till he was barely alive

When he removed his hand from his side, it was bloody.

Arthur rushed to help America he grabbed some bandage for  
him

he wiped his forehead and a streak of blood was left.

Arthur hurried america to a safe place and went back to fight he was hurt but he had to fight. he had to fight for america.

he curled up on the floor of the supplies closet, the only safe place with a lock from the inside.

finally it was all over the 2ps were dead. blood was splattered everywhere. Arthur had cuts all over his arms he went to the closest that america had been in he had said three words "its all over."

he got up and cracked the door open a bit.

Arthur instantly hugged america he was glad they were all OK

he buried his face in his shirt, hugging him back tightly. "I'm glad your okay."

they had walked out of the closet. blood was all they saw some had died most had lived. they called 911 they were all brought to the hospital

*2 weeks later* they were all doing better and Arthur was ready to ask america what he want to ask him from the beginning.

America felt he wasn't doing enough to show her crush on him.

Arthur had gone to America's was nervous what if he rejected him? he took a deep breath a knocked on the door

he opened up the door. he was wearing a red,white and blue hoodie and ripped skinny jeans. "H-hi!" he smiled.

"i-i wanted to ask you something." Arthur said he had a heavy blush

"Yes~?" he smiled up at him.

"w-will you marry me?" Arthur had said

His face blew up red. This was a little quick for her. "Yes." Her teal eye sparkled.


End file.
